her, her, her
by mirajens
Summary: It's my birthday; let me see you helpless.


**note:** sexual themes up ahead.

* * *

 **her, her, her**

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

 **BEFORE**

 _"_ _Please, baby, for me?"_

The damned words that got her into this mess in the first place. Mirajane Strauss didn't think herself a dumb gal but standing in the middle of a crowded room with a vibrator going off in her underwear warranted just that sentiment.

It was Erza's birthday party, and Mirajane supposed this was the only reason she'd been so vulnerable to the asinine request her girlfriend asked of her before the festivities began. Back in their home just after Mirajane dressed for the night, Erza had come up behind her and started to talk, sweet and soft.

Then Erza showed Mira the translucent lilac panties, Mirajane didn't think much of it aside from the fact that it was cute and if the birthday girl wanted her present in a different wrapper then who was Mira to object? It would have been fine, really, if on only Erza stopped there. Smiling sheepishly, the red head opened her other hand and in it was the tiny vibrator twice the size of a bullet, shaped like a bean. Seeing it and immediately understanding the implication made Mirajane blush a violent red. She was going to say no. They could do whatever they wanted in the privacy of their home but sexual acts in an obviously public setting was never a good idea. Mirajane was about to stammer through a rejection when Erza's eyes widened to that of a kicked puppy's degree and the aforementioned plea was spoken. Before the breath was even out of Mira, she was assenting in a squeaky voice before going into the bedroom to change seamless satin to mesh thong, one with a cloth packet that would house the little vibrator.

Erza's smile was too wide for Mirajane to completely regret what was going to happen and the trepidation continued to decrease albeit just minimally when Erza kissed Mirajane so hard she had to reapply her lipstick in the car.

* * *

 **AFTER**

Then came the worst part.

And, Mirajane supposed if she was being honest with herself (hard pressed because she didn't want to seem like a deviant), the best part as well.

The whole night had been exciting and nerve-wracking on equal measure so by the time they had to leave, Erza offered to drive. Mirajane was flat out exhausted from being tense the whole night, edgy with the thought of everyone figuring out her odd behavior was due to her girlfriend building her up to an orgasm and then denying her the satisfaction of release last minute, all by remote control.

Erza was chipper enough as she drove the pair of them home. Mirajane supposed the thrill of the night was enough to put her in high spirits and Mirajane wished she could say the same. Her body ached and she was horny, and a small part of her thought the birthday girl was just a little too selfish.

"─fun though, wasn't it?" she heard Erza's voice taper into her clouded head space.

"What?" Mirajane finally said, glancing over at the redhead.

Erza's smile was wistful as she manipulated the steering wheel. "I said that was fun."

It took a bit of effort for Mirajane not to scoff. That was the last sentiment she'd pick right now, after six refused orgasms. "Sure. That was _really_ fun for me." She missed how sour her voice sounded, prompting delight to bloom further on Erza's face. It was rare that Mirajane acted like a brat, but given the circumstances, it was understandable.

Erza hummed as she made a turn to get off the freeway, easing into the road that lead to their district. Without taking her eyes off the road, she took the small controller from the pocket of her coat and pressed.

Mirajane's spine immediately straightened when the low tingles between her legs started. She threw a startled and almost venomous look at Erza, who was practically whistling, eyes so bright with mischief as she navigated the dimly lit road.

"Erza, I swear─" Mirajane started to say before her own moan cut her off, encouraged by the speed going up. Her hand, previously gripping the band of her seat belt between her breasts, slipped past her stomach and up the hem of her ridiculously short dress. She parted her legs wider to accommodate her fingers, yearning to rub and incite pleasure but the desperate movement caught Erza's periphery.

"Nuh-uh," Erza uttered without missing her next turn, eyes never straying from where they should be but her sight catching Mira anyway. "Hands where I can see them. On the dashboard, please."

Mirajane bit her lip to keep from either protesting or keening. Erza was too hot when she got bossy, even if it was costing her. For once in her life she wished she wasn't so eager to be the receiving end of dominance. More to herself than for Erza's sake, Mirajane nodded and pressed her palms flat against the pebbled plastic of the dash.

"Good girl." Erza said. As if to reward, she clicked the button to raise the pressure.

A low whine did escape Mirajane's lips this time, helpless and endlessly aroused. On reflex, she bucked, then ground her hips down, driving her clit harder against the bean-shaped toy going berserk in her panties. "Jesus Christ, Erza," she rasped out through her teeth. Mirajane threw her head into the space between her outstretched arms resting against the dash, her chest straining against her seat belt. A sharp wail, her heels digging into the rough carpet, painted nails scratching against tiny indents in an eager tempo. "God, don't even think about stopping."

That was exactly what was on Erza's mind.

The redhead made quick work of parking in the abandoned street just a couple of blocks from their home, the space just out of reach of a street lamp's damning light. Mirajane seemed too saturated in her pleasure to notice Erza killing the engine, snapping off her seat belt and doing the same for Mira.

Once free, the fair-haired lady faced her lover and pressed her trembling lips to smirking ones. Her eyes were glossed over with the onset of tears and abundant excitement. The kiss was as sloppy as it was needy, what with Mirajane on the precipice of an implosion.

In a fashion that was probably too rough for comfort (maybe in a time when both weren't so frantic), Erza shoved Mirajane so her back was against the passenger door. The breath was knocked out of Mirajane, more so at the sight of madness in Erza's eyes as she re-positioned herself so she knelt on her seat, facing Mirajane. As if on automatic, Mirajane's legs went around Erza, not without an almost acrobatic maneuvering. One leg kicked against the headrest of the driver's seat and the other one's heel hooked on the neck of the steering wheel. Mirajane made quite the picture spread out like that, panting shamelessly, lipstick smeared and hair askew. Mindlessly, Erza dove to capture those lips again as her body settled against Mira, needing that heat shared. While Mira obliged, her lips pliant against Erza's hungry ones, Erza's hand wasted no time seeing the core of heat where a small thing buzzed in the silence of the car.

Her fingers gripped the plastic bean through the mesh and swirled it teasingly over Mirajane's clit, now missing how the ragged scream tore through Mirajane. "God, Erza," she ground out, short of breath.

Erza made quick work of her lady love. With the almost claustrophobic position they were in, it was out of the question to divest Mirajane of the tiny lilac scrap so she made do, shoving the material aside before touching the tips of her fingers against Mirajane's lips. A drawn out shudder made Mirajane tremble.

"Shh, I got you." Erza said with her mouth against Mira's pulse, her lips fluttering against the mad beat of her blood. But she could only be so merciless for so long. With one hand poised to hold the vibrating device, the other pushed nimble fingers into Mirajane's heat. The noise level rose to a stringent that was both delightful and nerve-wracking. Erza hoped none of their neighbors were taking a walk at this hour. Starting with a deliberate rhythm, Erza massaged inside Mira's walls until ragged screams tore out. Mirajane seemed to be losing her voice after much abuse but her pleasure was no less obvious. Shamelessly, she pushed her hips down to encourage Erza deeper and getting the hint, Erza's pace quickened until she was pistoning her fingers to her girlfriend's frenzied breathing.

"Oh Erza, please─"

The combined assaults against her was proving to be too much. Mirajane came fast and hard, her thighs spasming and tightening around Erza's waist. Her heeled feet kicked against the steering wheel and dug into the firm material of the driver's headrest. Her mouth hung open to ease the passage of breath, miniscule whimpers running with every pump of her lungs. Her palm damp with stickiness, Erza continued to prod at Mirajane as her orgasm died off.

A weak hand previously clutching the bottom of her seat in a death grip rose to drape over Erza's neck so Mirajane could pull her down for a drawn out kiss. Erza obliged, feeling a swell of love chase her pulse to a gallop.

"Happy birthday." Mirajane said against her swollen lips, her voice tired but glad. "Though my plans ran to you being the one worn out and shivering, not the other way around."

Erza planted a quick kiss on the tip of Mirajane's nose. "My birthday was technically over after I blew out the candles on the midnight cake. But I will graciously accept any favors of gratitude you wish to dole out."

Saturated in love and bliss, Mirajane smiled at her favorite person. "Help me walk up the stairs and I'll make it up to you."

* * *

 **note:** I didn't write the party itself because I didn't want that to be the focus. I didn't even mean to write it into two part tbh. This is about the car scene, not the party. So u know just get your imagination running for what happens during the party.

I'm a big loser for miraza lyk u don't even know. I have shipped them since I watched their fetus forms having their fetus rivalries and u cant tell me they've never had some 'galpal' fun even ONCE in their wild youth. I would honestly give 2 of my healthy kidneys away for more scenes of them together.

I'm gonna try to finish the rest of the stories I started for femslashfeb but I'm terribly busy with job hunting and a pregnant best friend so I don't know how that will turn out. In any case, I'll upload them as soon as I'm done with them.


End file.
